plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Man's Booty/Gallery
This gallery holds all screenshots from Dead Man's Booty. General Dead Man's Booty.png|Dead Man's Booty idol. DMB.jpg|Level 6 by Photo(4).png|Level 11 by . Booty level 22jpg.jpeg|Level 22 by . PvZ2 DMB Lvl 43.png|Level 43 by T-Jo Level 46.png|Level 46 by T-Jo Level 48.png|Level 48 by T-Jo Level 52.png|Level 52 by T-Jo Level 54.png|Level 54 by T-Jo Level 61.png|Level 61 by T-Jo Level 63 by T-Jo.png|Level 63 by T-Jo Level 64.png|Level 64 by T-Jo Level 67.png|Level 67 by T-Jo Level 69.png|Level 69 by T-Jo Level 70.png|Level 70 by T-Jo Level 74.png|Level 74 by T-Jo Level 76.png|Level 76 by T-Jo Ultimate.defense.jpg|Level 15 by thepeashooter100 "melon madness" Dead.man's.booty.jpg|Level 21 by . Dead man's booty.jpg|Level 27 by . 2014-04-23 13-52-43 Скриншот экрана.png|Level 55 by Boss-inator DmB13.png|Level 13 by . Level139DMB.jpg|Level 139 by JemCel03 (this shows how to turn the tides to your favor without spending coins.) Level138DMB.jpg|Level 138 by JemCel03 (this shows how to bolster sun production fast by using Sun Bean.) Snowpeas.PNG|Snow Peas strategy Dead Man's booty level 40.jpg|Level 40 by . Screenshot 2014-12-06-21-38-42.png|Level 59 by Master3530 Screenshot 2014-12-07-18-26-52.png|Level 83 by Master3530 (notice that Power Lily is not disappearing) Screenshot 2014-12-09-13-13-11.png|Level 106 by Master3530 (notice an imp uppon the lawn) Epic Pirate Seas 2.png|Level 15 by Wilucas Level 124 byXEON.jpg|Level 124 by XEON (notice that Kernel-Pult is on the water and that is a glitch) Level_128_byXEON.jpg|Level 128 by XEON Level_144_byXEON.jpg|Level 144 by XEON (Notice that Cherry-Bomb is on a water and that is a glitch) Pirateseasstrategy.png|Level 5 by . DMBlvl24.png|Level 24 by Garney the Garnet Dragon DMBlvl6.png|Level 6 by Garney the Garnet Dragon Jinhaoooooooooo 1、27.jpg|Level 27 1、43.jpg|Level 43 1、45.jpg|Level 45 1、87-1.jpg|Level 87: A lot of Gargantuar Pirates 1、87-2.jpg|Level 87: Clear the lawn 1、110.jpg|Level 110: Pay attention to the left side of the Plant Food storage 1、125.jpg|Level 125 1、126.jpg|Level 126 1、142.jpg|Level 142 1、166.jpg|Level 166: Completed with Laser Beans 1、182.jpg|Level 182: Completed with Coconut Cannons 1、197.jpg|Level 197 1、198.jpg|Level 198: Completed with Homing Thistles and Winter Melons 1、199.jpg|Level 199 1、200.jpg|Level 200: Completed with Bowling Bulbs 1、202.jpg|Level 202: Completed with Winter Melons 1、206.jpg|Level 206: Cherry Bomb is about to explode on water 1、213.jpg|Level 213: Three rows of Winter Melons 1、216.jpg|Level 216: Double Melons 1、244.jpg|Level 244: Dangerous! 1、253-1.jpg|Level 253: With Bowling Bulb boost 1、253-2.jpg|Level 253 Finished 1、257.jpg|Level 257: Three rows of Coconut Cannons 1、277.jpg|Level 277 1、282.jpg|Level 282: Aquatic Split Pea 1、287.jpg|Level 287 1、291.jpg|Level 291: Two Cherry Bombs appear at same time! 1、301.jpg|Level 301: Completed with Cabbage-pults 1、305.jpg|Level 305: Completed with Citrons 1、319.jpg|Level 319: Two rows of Pepper-pults 2、17.jpg|Failed at Level 321, Second try on Level 17 2、25.jpg|Level 25 2、79.jpg|Level 279 2、230.jpg|Level 230: Three rows of Rotobagas 2、268.jpg|Level 268: Completed with Kernel-pults 2、313.jpg|Level 313: The wretched Imp Pirate Zombies 2、396.jpg|Level 396 2、410.jpg|Level 410: Three rows of Split Peas 2、424.jpg|Level 424: Aquatic Spring Bean 2、429.jpg|Level 429 2、486.JPG|Level 486: All five rows has Gargantuar Pirates 2、495.JPG|Level 495 2、505.JPG|Level 505: Crashing each other 2、511.JPG|Level 511: Melon checkerboard 2、534.jpg|Level 534 2、547.JPG|Level 547: Aquatic Iceberg Lettuce 2、579-1.JPG|Level 579: Over a hundred Gargantuar Pirates 2、579-2.JPG|Level 579: Completed using Chard Guard and Blover 2、583.JPG|Level 583 2、588-2.JPG|Level 588: Stupid Imp Pirate Zombies 2、588-1.jpg|Level 588: How many sharks are there? 2、597.JPG|Level 597: Imp Pirate Zombies were flying backwards 2、624-1.JPG|Level 624: A level with Iceberg Lettuce boost 2、624-2.JPG|Level 624 Finished 2、628.JPG|Level 628: Sharks wheel and crushed lawn mower 2、645.JPG|Level 645 2、646.JPG|Level 646: A huge wave of sharks is approaching! 2、658.JPG|Level 658: Melon rain 2、671.JPG|Level 671: Corpse of Gargantuar Pirates 2、677.JPG|Level 677 2、684.JPG|Level 684: Ice & Fire 2、693.JPG|Level 693: Six melon cannons 2、699.JPG|Level 699: Pirate arena 2、704.JPG|Level 704: Spring Bean boost plus Blover 2、718-1.JPG|Level 718: Guacodile boost plus Blover 2、718-2.JPG|Level 718 Finished 2、719.JPG|Level 719: Chard Guard boost plus Blover 2、721.JPG|Level 721: Power Toss plus Blover 2、723.JPG|Level 723: Fall at the same time 2、738-1.JPG|Level 738: Melon thunderstorm 2、738-2.JPG|Level 738: After the thunderstorm 2、740.JPG|Level 740: A zombie's ash is appears on the water! 2、744-3.JPG|Level 744: Double Gargantuar Pirates 2、744-1.JPG|Level 744: Kernel-pult boost card is very useful! 2、744-2.JPG|Level 744 Finished IMCR8Z PvZ2DMB lvl 5.png|Level 5 by IMCR8Z PvZ2DMB lvl 6.png|Level 6 by IMCR8Z PvZ2 DMB lvl 7.png|Level 7 by IMCR8Z CitronOrange CitronOrange1.jpg|Level 15 (before) CitronOrange.jpg|Level 15 Dead Man's booty level 40.jpg|Level 40 by CitronOrange DeadManBooty18PMan.PNG|Level 18 by DeadManBooty20PMan.PNG|Level 20 by DeadManBooty21PMan.PNG|Level 21 by DeadManBooty24PMan.PNG|Level 24 by DeadManBooty27PMan.PNG|Level 27 by DeadManBooty28PMan.PNG|Level 28 by DeadManBooty40PMan.PNG|Level 40 by Picture 029.png|Level 8 by EPICMAN7556 Picture 030.png|Level 13 by EPICMAN7556 Picture 031.png|Level 14 by EPICMAN7556 Picture 035.png|Level 19 by EPICMAN7556 Picture 046.png|Level 21 by EPICMAN7556 Dead Man's Booty Level 24.jpg|Level 24 by Dead Man's Booty Level 37.jpg|Level 37 by Ps DMB1-I Peat It!.png|Level 1 - I Peat it! (Peat = I beat it using peas) Ps DMB2-I Peat It,again!.png|Level 2 - I Peat it,again! Ps DMB L3.png|Level 3 - Coconut Business Ps DMB4-Greenish Problem.png|Level 4 - Greenish problem Ps DMB6-The Mean Beans.png|Level 6 - The Mean Beans Ps DMB7-Walls and Spikes form a Boomerang and the Bean is a pusher.png|Level 7 - Walls and Spikes form a Boomerang and the Bean is a pusher Ps DMB8-Lightning Lamp Masacre.png|Level 8 - Lightning Lamp Masacre Ps DMB8-Two times a charm.png|Level 8 (again) - Two times a charm Ps DMB8-A Few More.png|Level 8 (again,again) - A Few More of THIS! Ps DMB9-Coco-Spikes!.png|Level 9 - Coco-Spikes! Ps DMB10-A Key filled with plants!.png|Level 10 - A Key filled with plants! HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 20-35-14-187.jpg|Level 3 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 20-44-07-269.jpg|Level 6, later the last line of the Pea Pod was added. HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 20-53-52-332.jpg|Level 7 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-04-44-892.jpg|Level 8, Bonk Choy Plant Food in action HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-15-52-677.jpg|Level 9 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-19-40-463.jpg|Level 10 HD-Frontend 2014-04-19 21-25-40-579.jpg|Level 11 HD-Frontend 2014-04-21 08-52-31-021.jpg|Level 12 IMG_1540.PNG|Level 148 IMG_1542.PNG|Level 149 IMG_1550.PNG|Level 150 - (Temperature Control) IMG_1564.PNG|Level 151 - (Buttered Cannon) IMG 1578.PNG|Level 157 - (Burnt by the Snapdragons Flame) IMG 1582.PNG|Level 158 - (Note:Freezing Gargantuars) IMG_1690.PNG|Level 186 - (Note: Push them back with a hurtful blow) IMG_1699.PNG|Level 188 IMG_1714.PNG|Level 190 - (Note:Ice Age in the Booty) IMG_1733.PNG|Level 191 - (Note:Lane of the Dead) IMG_1767.PNG|Level 195 - (Note:Coconut Cannon's in Action) IMG_1776.PNG|Level 197 - (Note:A World full of Zombie Heads and Ice) IMG_1798.PNG|Level 200 - (Note: A bunch of Gargantuars) IMG_1808.PNG|Level 202 - (Note: Seagulls and Melons) IMG_1835.PNG|Another photo of Level 202 - (Note: It's paused and notice the Melon Chaos on the left) EZP1Char.jpg|Level 1 EZP2Char.jpg|Level 2 EZP3Char.jpg|Level 3 EZP4Char.jpg|Level 4 EZP5Char.jpg|Level 5 EZP6Char.jpg|Level 6 EZP7Char.jpg|Level 7 EZP8Char.jpg|Level 8 EZP9Char.jpg|Level 9 EZP10Char.jpg|Level 10 EZP11Char.jpg|Level 11 EZP12Char.jpg|Level 12 EZP13Char.jpg|Level 13 EZP14Char.jpg|Level 14 EZP15Char.jpg|Level 15 Psendless1.png Psendless2.png Psendless3.png File:APDMB3.jpg|Level 3 File:APDMB5.jpg|Level 5 Dmb cavia.png Category:Galleries Category:Endless Zones Category:Pirate Seas